iepfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
|title_other = My Little Pony |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Original |logo = - Original logo= }} |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = 9Go! |channel2 = AFN Family |channel3 = Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) |channel4 = Boomerang (Southeast Asia) |channel5 = Boomerang (UK and Ireland) |channel5_note = |channel6 = Cartoon Network |channel6_link = Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand) |channel6_note = |channel7 = Discovery Family |channel8 = Eleven |channel8_link = Eleven (TV channel) |channel8_note = |channel9 = JimJam |channel10 = Nick Jr. |channel10_link = Nick Jr. (India) |channel11 = Nicktoons |channel11_link = Nicktoons (Africa) |channel12 = NTV7 |channel12_note = |channel13 = Okto |channel13_note = |channel14 = POP |channel14_link = POP (UK and Ireland) |channel14_note = |channel15 = Pop Girl |channel15_note = |channel16 = Tiny Pop |channel17 = Treehouse TV |channel18 = TVNZ 2 |channel18_note = |service = Amazon Video |service2 = iTunes |service3 = YouTube |netflix = |rating = |country = Canada |country2 = United States |language = American English |language2 = Canadian English |seasons = 9 |episodes = 215 |developer = Lauren Faust |director = Jayson Thiessen James Wootton Jim Miller Tim Stuby Denny Lu Mike Myhre |composer = William Anderson Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan Steffan Andrews |starring = Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Nicole Oliver Michelle Creber Madeleine Peters Claire Corlett |executive_producer = Lauren Faust Beth Stevenson Stephen Davis Kirsten Newlands Blair Peters Chris Bartleman Meghan McCarthy Jayson Thiessen Sarah Wall Asaph Fipke |producer = Devon Cody Sarah Wall |run = 22 minutes |production_company = DHX Media Hasbro Studios |recording_studio = Voicebox Productions |distributor = Hasbro |licensee = |release = Discovery Family |release_date = |release2 = Treehouse TV |release2_date = |release3 = Boomerang (UK and Ireland) |release3_date = |release4 = Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand) |release4_date = |release5 = Boomerang (Southeast Asia) |release5_date = |release6 = Eleven |release6_date = |release7 = Tiny Pop |release7_date = |release8 = Nicktoons (Africa) |release8_date = |release9 = JimJam |release9_date = |related = My Little Pony My Little Pony Tales My Little Pony: Pony Life |website = https://mylittlepony.hasbro.com |channel_site = http://www.boomerangtv.com.au/shows/my-little-pony |channel_title = Boomerang (AU and NZ) |channel2_site = http://www.boomerang.asia/shows/my-little-pony |channel2_title = Boomerang (Southeast Asia) |channel3_site = http://www.discoveryfamilychannel.com/my-little-pony |channel3_title = Discovery Family |channel4_site = https://www.tinypop.com/tv-shows/my-little-pony-friendship-magic |channel4_title = Tiny Pop |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic |wikia = http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is an / developed by Lauren Faust and produced by DHX Media for Hasbro. The , based on the 1980s toy franchise , follows a studious young unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, and her dragon, Spike, who is given a task by her mentor, Princess Celestia, to make some new friends. After learning about the magic of friendship, she and her five new friends; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, are to protect the magical village of Ponyville as the Elements of Harmony, all while learning lessons about friendship. Broadcast My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic debuted on The Hub in the on , the same day the channel replaced Discovery Kids. |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} The continued to air for 4 on the channel before it rebranded as Discovery Family on . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} The stayed on the channel when it rebranded, and aired again on the same day with a time slot change, starting with the 1 episode The Best Night Ever. |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} The also airs on AFN Family. The series finale aired on Discovery Family on . In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Treehouse TV on at . |accessdate=2016-9-24}} information"|date=20110105114152}}. Treehouse TV. In the and , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Boomerang on at . |accessdate=2016-9-24}} After a while, no episode further than Fall Weather Friends was aired, only airing the first half of 1. The channel then advertised a new , but instead aired the second half. On , the stopped airing, and by October, all traces of the were gone from the website. A viewer who emailed Boomerang was informed that they didn't hold the broadcasting rights to the anymore. |accessdate=2016-9-24}} Currently, the airs on Tiny Pop and its +1 channel in the . It first aired on |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} at |accessdate=2016-9-24}} with the 3 episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. The also formerly aired on sister channels POP and Pop Girl. . Pop Girl. In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic aired on Okto. |accessdate=2016-9-26}} In and , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Cartoon Network on at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-25}} The was later moved to its sister channel, Boomerang, where it currently airs. In only, the formerly aired on Eleven on the Toasted TV block on at . |accessdate=2016-9-26}} Currently, the airs on 9Go! as well. In only, the formerly aired on TVNZ 2. The was also available on TVNZ OnDemand, which gave up to 12 episodes. . TVNZ 2. In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic aired on NTV7, |accessdate=2016-9-26}} and on its Bananana! block aswell. |accessdate=2016-9-26}} In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Cartoonito . Cartoonito Asia. on . |date= |accessdate=2016-12-2}} When Boomerang replaced the channel, |date= |accessdate=2016-9-26}} the continued to air on . The also airs on Nickelodeon. |date= |accessdate=2018-08-20}} In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on Nicktoons on . |accessdate=2016-9-26}} In , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic premiered on JimJam |date= |accessdate=2016-11-26}} on . |accessdate=2016-11-26}} The premiere was planned in the press releases for , but the date was pushed earlier. |accessdate=2016-11-26}} Episodes Cast Songs International versions |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Albanian, season 6).png |channels = Bang Bang }} |version = subtitled |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = IN TV }} | |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Arabic, season 7).png |channels = Boomerang Cartoon Network Cinemachi Kids e-Junior Gulli Bil Arabi Spacetoon STARZ Play OSN Kid Zone TV }} |version = voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Armenian).png |channels = Shant Premium Shant TV }} | |version = voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = ARB Günəş }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Bosnian, Hayatovci).png |channels = Federalna TV Hayatovci Tropik TV }} |version = Super7, voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Super7 }} |version = bTV, voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = bTV }} |version = Now TV version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Cantonese, Now TV).png |channels = Now TV }} |version = ViuTV version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Cantonese, ViuTV).png |channels = ViuTV }} |version = HRT 2 version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - fanmade logo (Croatian, HRT 2).png |channels = HRT 2 }} |version = DW Agentura﻿ version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Nova 2 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Boomerang Cartoon Network Nickelodeon }} |version = JimJam version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = JimJam }} |version = SDI Media version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Dutch).png |channels = Kindernet Nickelodeon RTL Telekids VTMKZOOM }} |version = KidZone TV version, voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - fanmade logo (Estonian, KidZone TV).png |channels = KidZone TV }} |version = TV3 version, voice-over |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - fanmade logo (Estonian, TV3).png |channels = TV3 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = GMA Network }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Finnish).png |channels = FOX Ruutu+ Lapset }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (French, season 7).png |channels = Gulli TFOU TiJi Yoopa }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Basti Bubu }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (German, season 7).png |channels = Disney Channel Junior Nickelodeon TV24 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Greek).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} | |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - title card (Hebrew, second version).png |channels = Hop! Channel Nick Jr. }} }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - fanmade logo (Hungarian).png |channels = JimJam Kiwi TV Minimax TV2 }} RTV }} }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Standard Mandarin).png |channels = CCTV-14 }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = EBC Yoyo }} Edutainment TV }} Cartoon Network Nickelodeon }} | |version = GEM Junior version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = GEM Junior GEM Kids }} | |version = Persian Toon version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (English).png |channels = Persian Toon }} | |version = DVD version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Persian, DVD).png |channels = direct-to-video }} | |version = Mini and RTS 2 version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - fanmade logo (Serbian, Mini).png |channels = Elmag Kids Mini Ultra RTS 2 RTV 1 TV Vijesti RTCG SAT Pink 2 Pink Super Kids RTRS RTVTK }} | |version = Minimax version |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - fanmade logo (Serbian, Minimax).png |channels = Minimax }} }} Cartoonito Disney Channel Disney Junior }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Ukrainian).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |} Demo Before its international releases, mainly in the late summer and early of , My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic received demo dubs of S1E3 that were available on DVDs (excluding and ). |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - demo logo (Danish).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - demo logo (German).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - demo title card (Greek).png |channels = direct-to-video }} | |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - demo title card (Serbian).png |channels = direct-to-video }} |} References